futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Armeniaball
Greater Armeniaball is a future countryball in the Caucasus. He wanted to regain his former glory, and was successful. History Third Nagorno-Karabakh War On 2208 Azerbaijan attacked Artsakh and broke the cease fire (again). Armenia was winning until Turkey attacked Armenia's Shirak Marz (province). Armenia sent half of his army to fight Turkey and was having a hard time. A month later Azerbaijan bought a missile from Russia. He launched it to Armenia's capital Yerevan. Armenia had no choice but to surrender. He had to sign the treaty of Baku and give Artsakh and Syunik to Azerbiajan and Shirak to Turkey. Fascism's rise Armenia in 2212 was a perfect victim for fascism. A man named Sargis Karchevinian won the election. He wanted his people happy again and take back the lands that were taken away from them. He decided to isolate Armenia and cut all communications with everyone. During his rule the army got stronger. Georgian Kingdomball wanted to see if he can take Armenia's Lori province, it is believed that Russian Greater SFSRball gave weapons to Georgia in order to undermine Armenia. Georgia however failed resulting in Armenia bringing back Javakhk with him. Because of this The people had hope to get their lands back. The Second Armenian-Azerbaijani War Armenia did a suprise attack on New Azerbaijanball on the June of 2222. Armenia put down Russian Greater SFSRball support because he sold a missile to Azerbaijan. The greatest ally of Armenia in the war was New Islamic Iranball that defended the country against the turks and gave decisive military support, thus making possible the armenian victories in the decisive battles. Armenia was victorious and the treaty of Stepanakert gave Armenia Artsakh, Syunik, and Nakhijevan. Turkish-Armenian War of 2233 East Turkeyball who didn't get involved in the Second Armenian-Azerbaijani War because it wanted to see their enemies destroying themselves in order to conquer them. East Turkey saw now the perfect chance to do it, since Armenia and its allies were tired of the first war, then East Turkey attacked Armenia. They made it all the way to Aparan but were pushed back. Because of the Armenian diaspora many people came to fight alongside with Armenia. Then Armenia had a goal, to regain Western Armenia. The invasion of Armenia became the Invasion of East Turkey, New Islamic Iranball and United Arab Republicball helped Armenia in the war. The Armenians were victorious. Treaty of Aparan Once the war was over the treaty of Aparan was made. Turkey had to give Shirak and Western Armenia to Armenia. Yerevan was rebuilt and and stopped being a fascist state on 2237. He no longer isolated himself. On 2239 he tried to get better relations with West Turkeyball (the two countries were in very bad relations since the war in Azerbaijan) which he succeeded. He still hated Russia though. Caucasian Liberation War of 2266 Many ethnic groups tried to revolt in Russian Greater SFSRball. They wanted Independence but Russia told them to shut up. Russia wanted to conquer the entire caucuses to add more clay to its future New Soviet Unionball. He started to invade Georgian Kingdomball and New Azerbaijanball. Georgia asked Armenia for help and he agreed. They were pushing Russia back and many ethnic groups are helping. Once the war was over all of the caucuses was free and many new countries formed. Great Counter-Offensive of the Caucasus of 2269 Russian Greater SFSRball got really angry and used its political power to down any possible regional support for Armenia, telling United Arab Republicball and New Islamic Iranball to break its relations with the country. Armenian schools were closed and Russia proclaimed itself as the world representative of the Armenian people, claiming the Armenian state had been hijacked by crazy fascists. Many Armenian dissidents did flee to Russia and started urging for regime change. In 2269 the Russian leader Mikhalitsin said he had “enough” of “little Armenia” playing strong with “mother Russia” and was determined to end with Greater Armenia in some years. The Caucasus was politically a mess, many of the new republics were under economic crisis, which boosted forms of dissident Russian nationalism in the region. Also in Azerbaijan, Turkey and Georgia, the Russians had been training a lot of Stalinist militants, plus infiltrating many parties with KGB agents. In July of 2269, the Ashgabat Groupball started military hostilities with Armenia, by launching missiles from Kazakhstan against the Artsakhi region. Later Russia invaded the Republic of Kabardinoball and the Republic of Balkarball, waiting for an Armenian response, that didn’t come in time and allowed them to continue invading the region. After one month of Russian invasions in the Caucasus, Armenia tried to condemn Russia internationally in the diplomatic camp but due to the International Socialist Blocball support for the campaign, few could be done, so the Armenians sent troops to defend their allied nations, but Russia was prepared already and while the Armenian troops were crossing the border, they were heavily bombed by the Soviet warplanes that left the military bases Russia had in United Arab Republicball. The Abkhaz and Ossetian Rebels overthrew the Georgian Kingdomball, forcing the Georgian Communist Movementball to flee, the Georgian communists begged to Armenia allow them to take refugee in the country and be saved from the Russian stalinists. The Armenian leadership however decided to not allow a communist group to be militarily active in the country and didn’t allow, resulting in the extermination of the group in Georgia. After two months of combat, Armenia decided to not send troops to fight Russia anymore fearing Stalinists would start an internal uprising, therefore Armenia dedicated that time to persecute internal suspects. The war was terrible for Armenia, because beside being militarily frustrated they were put in a geopolitical check mate, giving the clear response that they would not be able to beat Russia alone. New Soviet War After the Soviet victory in 2269, Russophilia and “pro Eurasian” groups had grew in Armenia in protest to the government that did an effort to shut them all, anti Russian sentiment started to be disseminated instead. A pro Soviet insurgency started in Azerbaijan in 2276, years after the Soviets defeated the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball in the Great War in Eastern Europe. Armenia and New Azerbaijanball decided to join the united front in order to defeat the Soviet sponsored revolutionaries in their countries and force them out of Budapest that had been occupied. However poor Armenia couldn’t even send troops to Hungary, the Soviets didn’t even care to invade Armenia at that point and told the troops of the Ashgabat Groupball finish Armenia and Azerbaijan. The Soviet leader Mikhalitsin again referred to Greater Armenia as a “cursed bug” who managed to all that time be nothing but a “paper wolf”. In 2278, Yerevan was put under siege by troops that were mostly of Abkhaz origin, the Armenians called them traitors. The Abkhaz however had no success in taking Yerevan, the general called Moscow for more aid, a total of 2,000 Russian troops plus some 5,000 Ashgabat Group volunteers were sent in order to destroy Yerevan, plus a total of 3,000 Armenian Stalinist revolutionaries also took part in the siege. The Soviets announce the “liberation of Armenia” and nominated the leader of the dissident communist party as general secretary of the newest Armenian SSRball. The other former Caucasian republics became the North Cuacasian SFSRball which some considered to be a terrible idea due to how divided the people were and Udistanball became Udi ASSRball. The Soviets also officially dismantled Greater Armenia and considered it a reactionary entity, the Soviet hate for Greater Armenia was so big that they destroyed every single war memorial to soldiers who fought in wars for the former country. The Soviets however were not racist against Armenians and allowed them to stay with the Artsakhi region, also with the Armenian communities that fixed in Western Armenia, though most part of it was returned to the Turks of Turkish SSRball, also Nakhichevan was given to the Azerbaijani SSRball as an ASSR. After the Soviet fall There were new political groups in the country trying to take power after the Soviet fall in 2391 and the situation became tense. The Continuity Soviet Unionball tried to launch a new war against Armenia in order to retake it but due to the fear of Armanti-Turkeyball, they didn’t. Old political groups were participating in the elections of 2393. The Republican party wants to bring back the old ways. The Fascist party wants to bring back all of it's old lands and were highly influential. The revolutionary party known as Dashnaks (Communists) were pretty hated but had a small following. They didn't participate in the past 3 elections and due to how the Continuity Soviet Unionball ruled them but decided to try. There was one new party formed that was know as the religious party, they were very religious and influential. There was a lot of hate between these groups. Violence was escalating and then there were attacks at speeches from all parties. Finally there was gunfire at a republican speech from the Fascist party. The religious party heard of this and went to prepare an ambush on both Fascist and Republican parties. The Dashnaks defended themselves from the other parties due to how small they were. This started the Armenian Civil War. The Armenian Civil War There were 4 sides in the war. Hanrepetutyan Armeniaball being the Republican party which takes up the upper parts of Western Armenia, Fashistakan Armeniaball being the Fascist party which takes up lower parts of Western Armenia, Takavorits Armeniaball being the religious party of Armenia which takes up Nakhjievanball and small parts of Syunikball, and Dashnak Armeniaball who is the Communist party which takes up the Artsakhball and the rest of Syunikball including the capital, Kapanball, they later untied with the Continuity Soviet Unionball as a new Armenian SSR. Armenia also had to fend off Azerbaijani attacks. The war lasted for 4 years until a 2 month ceasefire was called upon from the Republicans to try to fix the mess diplomatically. There were no agreements or compromises so the fighting continued. On the June of 2696 Hanrepetutyan Armeniaball just finished Takavorits Armeniaball and started to fight Dashnak Armeniaball. Dashnakball was holding back Hanrepetutyanball but eventually lost to them. When Hanrepetutyan Armeniaball started to govern, things didn't go well. They fell into an economic depression and were harassed by the religious, Fascist, and Communist sides. Then in 2703 Hanrepetutyan Armeniaball had enough and threatened to take down churches, they only said that just to scare those who oppose but they never intended to do it. The threat angered the majority of Armenians and many came to protest and started waving the flag of Greater Armenia since they were under a different flag. People started to gather up and protest. The republicans called in the army and said to get protesters out of here. People thought that the army will attack them and started to attack. This caused the second Armenian civil war. Neighboring countries noticed and wanted to take a piece of Armenia while he was busy. Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Turkey attacked Armenia 4 months after the war began. Annexation Armenia was too weak too fight the other countries, mainly the Continuity Soviet Unionball who was angry with Armenia due to their support for the Russian Salvationball. In 2707 Armeniaball made a deal with Iran that if he helps Armenia gain all lost territory from Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Turkey. In 2712 Armenia would become a province of Iran with autonomy. Iran agreed and helped Armenia regain most of Armenia's lost territory. Once Armenia and Iran were finished, Armenia became 2 provinces of Iran, which they all have full autonomy. Iran later collapsed as a regional power due to civil war and Armenia decides to have its independence instead of fighting in the name of one of the civil war sides. After some years, seeing that Iran lost relevance and the Caucasus was a mess with Union of the Rusball leaving the territory after being ass kicked, the Armenians call for a peace conference and create Caucasian States who pledged their loyalty to Armenia. Relations Friends * Georgian Communist Movementball''' '''- He recognizes the Armenian Genocide now, thankfully. Thankings yuo for the pipe work! * West Turkeyball - an ok friend, even though he genocided my people back in 1915 and supported Azerbaijan against me, we are now better because he opened his borders for me. Still, we like each other, even tho he's still not recognizing the Armenian Genocide. * New Islamic Iranball - Is one of best friends, he always supported me in wars, thanks to the weapons and military aid that he gave to me I was able to defeat two Kebabs. He is also best muslim ever. * United Arab Republicball - Is good friend, has many Armenians living in his clay, thanks for supporting me in wars. * Malayastanball - He is good friend, but pls don't associate yourself with that Salafi and Urdu. * The countries that I have freed - Pretty grateful of their independence, some had a rough start but they are all doing well. * Udistanball - Caucasian Albania is that yuo? I missed yuo! Frenemies * New Azerbaijanball - Nothing about him, just a guy acting neutral these days. (Artsakhball and Nakhchivanball are not Azeri) * Georgian Kingdomball - He is kind of weird, sometimes he can into nice. I did help him and Azer during the Caucasian Liberation War. (Javakhk isn't yours now stop complaining) * Russian Greater SFSRball - Terrible relations actually helped me in the beginning but then our relationship got pretty bad. Enemies * East Turkeyball - Is of worst Turkey, tried to do genocide on my people again, but I defeated him. * Greater Pakistanball - This guy hates me for no reason and said that I shouldn't exist, he supported the bad guys who tried to destroy me but he always failed. * New Soviet Unionball - YOU WILL NEVER ANSCHLUSS ME AND I WILL NEVER EVER BE PART OF YOUR UNION!!!! * Armenian SSRball - Who is this? Future me? With most of my lands all gone? I will never let that happen! Map Category:Armenian Category:Armeniaball Category:Caucasus Category:Caucasian Category:Kebab defender Category:Kebab remover Category:Anti-Communist Category:Can into space Category:Russian-Speaking